1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns quilting machines and it relates in particular to a multi-needle quilting machine with double chain stitches, provided with a thread cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is known, a large share of the multi-needle quilting machines are presently of the electrically-controlled type, whereby they can be programmed to perform complicated stitching of a large variety of types. In particular, these machines are able to produce arrays of closed, mutually isolated patterns. For that purpose, a quilting machine is controlled in such a way that each needle, once a stitching has been finished, jumps to the next position without performing any stitching, so that an empty area is left between a pair of adjacent patterns.
An important drawback of the known quilting machines is the fact that, between two patterns which have been stitched by the same needle, there is left an unsewn tensioned thread connecting, in particular, the stitching start and end point of a pattern to the corresponding point of the other pattern. Obviously, these superfluous threads have to be manually removed, and this involves longer times and higher costs to get the finished product.